


A Little Adventure

by lumiereandcogsworth



Series: sweet moments [4]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Picnics, Walks In The Woods, adam isn't that outdoorsy, but belle IS, sweet moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiereandcogsworth/pseuds/lumiereandcogsworth
Summary: “Adam, it’s a forest, and a fairly harmless one at that. I think you can manage. Besides, we’re nearly there.”“Nearly where? You haven’t given any clue as to where we’re going. I might as well have a blindfold on,” he rolled his eyes, dodging a branch that was hanging just a little too low. This time Belle let out her laughter.“Darling you can barely handle walkingwithyour vision, though if you’d like to entertain me further I’m sure I could find a scarf in here or something.” Belle began jokingly rummaging through the basket she’d been carrying on her arm.





	A Little Adventure

“Are you sure you know where we are?” Adam asked, looking around the unfamiliar territory that was the forest surrounding his estate. 

“Why? Are you scared?” Belle jested, looking back at him with a smile on her face. 

“Of course I’m not scared,” he scoffed at the accusation. “I’m just curious as to how acute your navigation skills are. We’ve been wandering for some time, is all.” Belle let out a carefree laugh, not at all paying mind to the obvious discomfort in Adam’s voice.

“I thought you said your father took you shooting most summers, don’t you like the outdoors?” Belle questioned, slowing her stride a little and lacing her hand in his. 

“First of all, I was with my father, so it really was more stressful than anything else. And second,” Adam nearly tripped over a bush, but caught himself, gripping Belle’s hand tighter. She held in her smirk best she could as he gathered himself. “We were never in this type of shrubbery. You go shooting in open fields, or at least, that’s the only place he ever took me.” 

“Adam, it’s a forest, and a fairly harmless one at that. I think you can manage. Besides, we’re nearly there.” 

“Nearly where? You haven’t given any clue as to where we’re going. I might as well have a blindfold on,” he rolled his eyes, dodging a branch that was hanging just a little too low. This time Belle let out her laughter.

“Darling you can barely handle walking  _ with _ your vision, though if you’d like to entertain me further I’m sure I could find a scarf in here or something.” Belle began jokingly rummaging through the basket she’d been carrying on her arm. 

“No, no no,” Adam took her hand out of the basket and held it once more. “That’s quite alright. Just give me some inclination as to what we’re doing. Is there some quaint cafe you’d like to show me in Villeneuve? Perhaps a shop or a hilltop bench in the next town over?” 

“I think you’ll find this much better,” Belle grinned, squeezing his hand and walking a little faster, knowing their destination was approaching. 

 

When the couple finally reached Belle’s hidden destination, they both froze at the spot with eyes wide and eyebrows raised- but for quite different reasons. Adam stood there in disbelief. All that walking, hiking,  _ trekking _ , through those dark woods and filthy bushes, all for… a garden of wild flowers? At the complete opposite end of the forest, laid a beautiful landscape of wild flowers of all assorted colors. It was rather lovely, Adam thought, but he was still internally debating if it was  _ really _ worth the amount of effort he’d just put in to get there. Belle walked right into the array of color, it looked as though she was stepping into a painting. Adam was a bit love-struck at the sight, but was quickly brought back to reality when she looked back and asked if he was coming.

Belle led Adam a little deeper into the garden until they reached a small patch of grass, completely surrounded by the vibrant flora. She immediately began setting up their surprise afternoon. She placed the basket on the ground and pulled out the wine, a pair of glasses, cheese with a fork-tipped knife, and small sandwiches that Mrs Potts had put together for them. She then turned, satisfied with her arrangement, and sat on the ground, facing Adam.

“Care to join me?” Adam hesitantly stepped toward her, in disbelief of what he’d just witnessed. 

“Join you? There? On… the ground?” He almost looked disgusted. 

“Yes?” Belle chuckled, completely amused by his behavior. “It won’t bite you.” 

“Well of course it won’t-” he paused, so caught up in his worry that he hadn’t realized she was joking. “Look, it would be different if I were wearing my trousers more suited for the outdoors. If you had  _ told _ me where we were going-”

“Oh just sit down,” Belle interrupted, reaching up and pulling at his hand as he had just stepped close enough. The prince jolted forward and allowed himself to be pulled down to the grass, where his dress trousers would most definitely get stained. He sat just about as awkwardly as one could, constantly looking on the ground and shifting the weight in his legs from one side to the other, trying his best to avoid the inevitable. Belle simply sat there, amazed at this perfect picture of unnecessary discomfort. “Darling, darling,” Belle put a hand on his shoulder, trying to stop his fidgeting. “How about some wine?” Adam looked at her, taking a moment to respond as he was still considering how long it’d take the staff to tailor new dress trousers for him, for these  _ were _ his favorite pair. 

“Wine? Wine, yes, lovely. Thank you.” Belle chuckled and began pouring both glasses while Adam finally found a comfortable position and managed to suppress all thoughts of his trousers and what the  _ grass _ was  _ doing _ to them. 

“So, not as much of an outdoorsman as I took you for, hm?” Belle jested, passing the glass to Adam. He clinked his glass to hers before chuckling into his wine glass. 

“Hey, I enjoy a pleasant stroll outside,” he said, setting his glass down. “But if we’re going to be adventuring through the wilderness-!” Belle laughed at his exaggeration. 

“You act like that walk took more energy out of you than everything else you’ve done in your life combined! Anyway… it is beautiful isn’t it?” 

“It is, I must admit,” Adam smiled. “Despite nearly  _ dying _ getting here,” Belle scoffed and rolled her eyes, trying to hide her obvious smile. 

“Right, well, I’m so very glad you survived the dangerous journey.” Adam laughed at her sarcastic quip, scooting himself a little closer to her and looking up at the bright blue sky that had been hidden from them on their trek through the forest. 

“Well, thank you for leading me on it.” He turned his gaze to her, she looked radiant in the sunlight, it seemed to be the perfect day. Then again, they all seemed like that since she came around. 

“Anytime, my brave adventurer,” she chuckled before leaning in to kiss him. They shared a perfect picnic that sunny day. This new life of theirs was truly starting to feel like what normal was supposed to feel like. They’d finally found their home, and it was in each other. 


End file.
